Hybrids, Foxes, And Spirit Detectives
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Yususke and Kurama, both have unknown sisters who just happen to be best friends and mercenaries. Sai doesn't know her past, but Kethrina does and won't tell. But why does Kurama seem so familar, and why does Sai trust Hiei so much? Please
1. Ch 1 Beginning

HYBRID'S, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES

Chapter one: The Beginning

The unnatural black sun shown down on the dark castle, covering the strange world in shadows. The gray trees swayed at the powerful forces of dead wind. At the entrance of the large chateau, several caliginous gaurds lay inanimate and lifeless, ebony blood seeping into the shady ground. The clashing of swords and crackle of electrical energy could be heard inside the murky halls.

"Sai!" called a tall, red-headed, teenage girl. Her partner, a short, scarlet haired eighteen-year-old, made quick work of the sentinel she was fighting and turned her attention onto the other girl.

"What is it?" Sai asked in an indifferent tone.

"The watchmen on the roof are gathering quickly. Do you think you can take 'em?"

Sai noticed Kethrina's teasing inflection. "Only if you think you can handle these idiots," she answered, not waiting for a reply before disappearing.

"Of course I can," Kethrina said, more to herself now that her friend was gone. She moved in on the group, holding her bow and arrow made of spirit energy. "Now," she began cynically, "you don't actually think you can beat me, do you?"

One of the warriors opened his mouth, his eyes suddenly widening as he saw the blue arrow heading for him and his small band. A few more shots, and they were destroyed. Kethrina smiled sweetly as she heard the curses of several men above her.

_'Good,'_ she thought. _ 'It won't be long.'_

She turned her head, flipping her long violet-tinted hair. "Now, where the hell is that king?"

She turned her sapphire eyes from the incinerated corpses', walking away to look for King Chizu. That's when she heard the noise outside, which sounded a lot like 'shrimp.'

o0o

"Yususke!" called Botan, a blue hair bobbing in it's ponytail, pink eyes searching as she ran along side the brown haired Keiko.

"Yeah, what is it?" a tall, lean boy with gelled black hair asked rudely.

"Koenma wants to see you and Kuwabara," she replied, coming to a halt before him.

"What does that toddler want now?" Yususke retorted dryly as he continued walking, hands in his pockets. "What about Kurama and Hiei? Or is it just that he wants us to watch him eat while he rambles on and on about useless stuff?"

"Kuwabara! Over here!" Keiko called out, waving for the tall orange-haired teenage boy.

"Oh, hey Keiko. Hey Botan. What's up with Urameshi?" he asked, pointing at Yususke, who was still complaining.

"Koenma wants to see you again," Keiko explained.

"Oh, really? What for?"

"Don't know yet," Yususke answered. "Later Keiko."

"Bye. Don't forget Yususke, tomorrow night," she warned as she walked back to campus.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up Botan, we haven't got all day," the teen in green called as he walked away, Kuwabara following closely. The ferry girl caught up with them as she appeared on her oar in a pink kimono, opening a portal.


	2. Ch 2 Meeting

HYBRID'S, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES

Chapter two: The Meeting

When the three of them arrived at Spirit World, the saw Koenma was already explaining the mission to Kurama and Hiei. The shorter of the two devilishly smirking with a malicious glint in his crimson eyes; the other chuckling, shaking his beautiful red head.

"Yususke! Kuwabara!" Jr. called over to the new arrivals. "You four have to go to Tekkokage to rescue two mercenary assassins from King Chizu. Unfortunately, they have already walked into his trap, so you must hurry. Now go!"

Botan once again opened another portal, this time to a very dark land. At the foot of a large, gray castle lay several still, lifeless, bloody bodies. Obviously doormen guards.

"Uh, guys?" Kuwabara spoke, breaking the silence. "I think they're dead."

"Hn. Idiot," Hiei murmured.

"What did you say, shrimp?!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yususke yelled. "Great, now the whole place probably knows we're here."

As if it had heard him, a shadow moved in front of them, tall as Kurama. "What are you doing here?" asked a feminine voice with a dangerous edge.

"That's none of your business!" the boy in green retorted. "Now get the hell out of the way!"

"My, my, my, Yususke," she taunted. "Look's like Mom's efforts were fruitless after all."

Not really listening to her statement, he continued to yell. "Shut up and get out of the way!"

"No."

Yususke moved forward to push her clear of his intended path, but he ended up with a sword at his throat.

"You may be my little brother, but that doesn't mean I--"

"NO!" came a distant female scream, cutting her off.

Kethrina looked toward the roof, terror consuming her eyes. "Sai!" she yelled.

"She is a little like you, Hiei," Kurama murmured to the short fire apparition.

"Hn," was his reply.

Suddenly, the girl dressed in baggy black khaki's with a tank top of the same color ran for the inside; Yususke and the others quickly followed. Kethrina stopped as a short, black-hooded figure descended the stairs. When it came into the light, they could all see black tears streaming down a pale, unemotional face from bright violet eyes, now dulled from sadness.

"Ryuu!" the taller girl yelled as she rushed forward, only to have the shorter one fall into her lap, sobbing and shaking, mumbling incoherently. "Ryuu, come on," Kethrina said softly, trying to comfort Sai. "You have to focus. Tell me what happened."

The smaller girl looked up, wiping away her tears with bloody hands. "The king," she murmured lightly. "H-He made me kill his own daughter, then he got away." 'Because of my weakness,' she silently added, knowing her friend would hear her.

"So, you two are the mercenaries?" asked Yususke.

For the first time, the two girls noticed the four guys in the room, staring at them. They both nodded.

"Well, King Cheesy or whatever set a trap and you two walked right into it," he told them.

"We know that, you idiot," Sai snapped harshly, making Kethrina jump. She added, more sincere, "He may be your brother, but he's even more stupid than you with a sword in your hand."

"Hey!" the blue-eyed girl said sarcastically, faking offense. "Are you trying to tell me that you're not stupid? That it's only me?"

The small, black-clad girl smirked, happiness reaching her purple orbs.

"Humans..." Hiei mumbled under his breath. It evidently reached Sai's ears, because she started to growl. He looked up at her, raising one eyebrow as she furrowed her own and narrowed her eyes; one side of her upper lip curled up to show a sharp, inhuman canine. Kethrina, sensing Sai was about to attack, tried to stop her by putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. It didn't work. So, she resorted to the next best thing.

"Don't you dare attack them, Adoken--" a small hand covering her mouth cut her off. Kethrina couldn't help but grin as her best friend warned her, cautiously removing her hand.

"Never, ever, use my full name again, Kethrina. You know how much I dislike it."

"Exactly why I did it, Sai."

"I'm confused!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed. "Are you Sai or Ryuu?"

"My friend call's me by both name's," the dark one said. "You may only call me Sai."

"Uhh...Okay," the blue-uniformed teen finally answered. "Can we, like, see your face, um, Sai?"

"Why should I grant you such a privilege as to view my features?"

All of the guy's looked up at her, eyebrows raised, and Kethrina burst out laughing; Sai looked at her, confused. Even Hiei was smirking. She obviously didn't get the double meaning of her statement.

"So, Yususke," began Kurama as the chuckles subsided, "Are you going to introduce us to your sister and her friend?"

Now it was Yususke's turn to look confused, but before he could say anything, Kuwabara cut-in.

"Huh? You never told me you had a sister, Urameshi!"

"That's because I didn't know I had a sister, stupid!"

"D'you think you two can keep it down a bit?" asked Kethrina. "I really don't wanna bury anybody today."

The two arguing boys looked over to see an annoyed, narrow-eyed female giving them death glares.

"She has a problem with expressing outward emotions and asking things of others," explained Kethrina.

"Sounds kinda like Hiei," mumbled Yususke.

"Hn," said demon replied.

"I'm going for a walk," Ryuu spoke suddenly, softly. "Don't you dare follow me, Kat."

As she began to walk out of the castle, she stopped beside Kurama and looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.


	3. Ch 3 Transformation

HYBRID'S, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES

Chapter Three: The Transformation

'Beware,' Sai warned her partner telepathically. 'The fox is plotting.'

Kethrina opened her mouth to speak, but gasped in realization instead. "Omigod!" She exclaimed. "How did you know the fox was plotting?"

Kurama's emerald eyes widened and his face visibly paled, as his three companions looked at him.

"Youko," he mouthed.

"What do you--" began Sai, surprised.

"Hey!" Kethrina cut her off. "Walk. Now. Go. I promise I won't follow you." Sai looked at her suspiciously before continuing on her way. As soon as she was out of the room and earshot, Ket sighed and said, "At least I won't. However, you four are a different story. You think you could follow her?" She asked, looking at Hiei.

"I will!" Voiced Kuwabara.

"Sorry, dude, but she had this whole thing about humans helping her. Besides, it's the full moon, meaning she'll be very hungry tonight. You're the only one who can help," she told the fire apparition.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yususke.

"Well, you two are human, I promised I wouldn't follow, and I really don't trust the mastermind kitsune with her. The only one left is him: cold and indifferent. Exactly what she needs!"

"Hn. Whatever," the short demon said, and then disappeared from view.

Ket grinned happily, then looked back to the remaining fellows. "Now," she began, "That I have those two set up...Yususke!" At this, the boy jumped, a little scared at what she was going to do to him.

"Huh?" He intelligently asked.

"Let me explain. I'm your sister. In brief, the tale is: Mom had it with a Kitsune, had me, met your dad, had you, sent me away because she was afraid I would influence you--a lot of good that did--and here I am telling you about it." She took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "Understand?"

The two humans were staring at her as though she were nuts, while Kurama shook his head, sending scarlet locks over his shoulder and across his back, his emerald eyes laughing.

"You did that on purpose?" He questioned. "Sending Hiei after your friend?"

"Yep! I just hope she doesn't bite him. Oh well. Do you think he'll help her with her wounds?"

"I wasn't aware she had any."

"Well that definitely wasn't the king's blood!" Ket exclaimed. "Nor his daughters. Most of it was her own. Dirty Bastard..."

"I'm sure he will help, however, the story about how Yususke and you are connected...Do you think you can repeat it?"

o0o

As soon as Sai exited the gloomy fortress, she made her way to the colorless forest. She walked through the endless maze of looming trees until, finally, she came upon a pond. She pulled down the hood of the black cape, letting her large, pierced, pointed ears flick around freely and her short, black-streaked-crimson hair shift about loosely in the wind, then she unfastened the clasp at her chest and let the onyx cloak slip to her booted feet. She took her silver weapon-and-herb belt off, freeing her tunic, and set the restraint beside her. She lifted her shirt--the same color as her cape, boots, and leggings--only to see a bloody gash, as well as bruised ribs.

She grabbed her belt again and opened one of its compartments, taking out an herbal potion, and then pouring it over the wound. Sai hissed a little at the painful sensation it ignited, but didn't let it get to her.

A chill passed through her entire body, making her shake and shiver as she curled up into herself to await the transformation in which her vampire half would over come her Kitsune half.

She was still confused, though. What had the tall, redheaded boy meant when he had told his friends Youko? Why could she hear his thoughts? Sai had never been able to hear anyone else's thoughts, except for Kethrina, but they were practically sisters! The only explanation was for him to be...But he couldn't! He was rumored to be dead. Unless...the boy was his reincarnation...

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a rustling in the bushes. She turned toward the distraction, only to see a large snarling wolf advancing on her.

Sai thought for a moment before replying, "You picked a bad time to attack me, but I've always wanted to try werewolf blood."

The large beast seemed to laugh at her, and then seemed surprised as she began her vampiric transformation. The metallic black streaks in her glittering blood-colored hair began to take over as it lengthened to the back of her knees; her warm violet eyes turned to cold red ones as her already sharp teeth became even more so.

o0o

To say Hiei was shocked was an understatement, but he didn't show it on his stoic face, he merely lifted an eyebrow. He had thought he was going to have to protect the stupid girl, but she seemed to be doing a fine job of it herself. After her conversion, she had attacked the oversized animal with a speed even Hiei could barely keep up with. She kicked its four large paws out from under the body, causing it to momentarily falter. After the fumble, the creature lunged for her, only to be swept aside by her dangerously sharp talons into a tree; the impact shattered its ribcage. The beast didn't give up.

It lunged for her once again, successfully backing and pinning Sai to a tree. Unbeknownst to the wolf and Hiei: it was exactly what she wanted.

Not noticing what it had done, the werewolf bared his neck, exposing his jugular. The perfect opportunity.

Sai sunk her fangs into the unconcealed flesh, her eyes glazing over in pleasure as the blood flowed over her tongue and down her throat, giving off a sweetly metallic taste.

She was aware of the fire apparition's presence and reluctantly let the beast go, whimpering and running to a safer place. She looked around, finally finding him, and dropped to the ground to sit, barely noticing the pain in her side. Hiei, however, did.

He moved forward, appearing in front of her. "Hn. You're pretty good. Even though you're a hybrid."

"I'm a crossbreed between a vampire and a kitsune. My mother fell in love with a kitsune, then, a few hundred years after, a vampire, thus producing me, raped her. I'm searching for my pure blood brother, a famous silver kitsune thief. I have a feeling your friend may know something of him. Tell me please, why did he tell you it was Youko with the evil thoughts—which were very disturbing—of my companion?"

"Why should I tell you?" He retorted coldly, menacingly.

"I have no answer to that, as of yet," Sai told him. "For I myself trust no one. Other than Kethrina, that is."

"Why did she call Yususke 'brother'?" Hiei asked, his curiosity showing.

"It is actually a rather long story, but, to make things shorter, they have the same mother, only Yususke's dad was human, while Kethrina's was kitsune," she explained. "You see, she is also a hybrid."

"So I've noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours..." she prompted.

"Hiei," he said, catching her underlying tone and seeing the gash in her side; he stepped forward and moved closer. "Hn. You were injured in that fight?" he asked skeptically.

Sai shook her head. "No. While I was fighting the king." She didn't notice his fingers going to her side until... "Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"You should have told your friend."

"She already knew." Sai saw the look upon his face. "Why do you think she sent you after me?"

"Because she couldn't trust Kurama and you don't like to be helped by humans," Hiei told her.

"But she could trust you..." An idea slowly dawned upon her. "Kethrina! I'm gonna kill her!" Sai jumped to her feet, which was a very bad idea she lost her equilibrium, causing her to fall back against Hiei, clutching at her side with tears springing to her eyes and pain spreading over her features. "I hope you don't mind helping me get back to the castle, because I don't think I can make it on my own," she said in a playful child's voice, biting her lip, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Hn. Unbelievable," he murmured to himself. He gathered her up bridal style and headed off toward the castle, while Sai unintentionally snuggled closer to him.


	4. Ch 4 Almost A Kiss

HYBRID'S, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES

Chapter Four: Almost A Kiss

"Let me get this straight," Kethrina began, "You're real name is Suuichi Minamino, but you have the spirit of Youko Kurama in you, and the other two are just regular teenage human boys with high spirit energy. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct," Kurama told her as he smiled.

Not too long ago, after Kethrina had relayed how she and Yususke were related, he and the orange-haired human had went to look around the castle, leaving her alone with Kurama, who had told her about the Spirit Detectives' history. While doing so, they had moved out to the gardens where, despite the lack of color, it was amazingly beautiful and breathtaking.

"Wow," Kethrina breathed, looking around. "Sai would love this place. She's always been interested in herbs and plants, especially ones used for healing and cooking. I guess it's her kitsune nature, although she never really tries to heal herself with them, or with anything else."

"She is a kitsune?" the redhead asked, shocked.

"Only half. The other half is vampire, which may be the reason she refuses to heal herself. I don't know much about vampires, though, so I really wouldn't know the answer to that."

"Perhaps you should ask her about it," he suggested, brushing his scarlet locks behind his ear, his green eyes smiling into bright blue ones.

"No." She shook her head, sending red-violet hair into her face. Kurama absently reached out a gentle hand to push the shining strands away before asking, "Why won't you ask?"

"Because," she began silently, "I have asked her before and she ignores the subject. She let's time heal her wounds. I don't understand always..."

Kethrina let her words trail as Kurama's face came closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, his fingers lingering on her cheek. A few inches more and...

Suddenly, Yususke laughed, a bellow that was so loud, Kethrina had to cover her fox ears. A moment later, two chuckling teenage, human boys walked into the garden, followed by a short fire apparition carrying a vampire kitsune of the same size.

Kurama and Kethrina, noticing how close they were to each other and how far apart their lips were, moved away from one another quickly, trying to make it look as if nothing had happened. Apparently, it worked too well, making themselves look far too innocent. Yususke looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay you two, what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kethrina asked, acting confused. She glanced over to see a blushing Kurama.

"Ket and the fox were trying to kiss," mumbled Sai, who was sleeping in Hiei's arms, her own wrapped tightly around his neck. Kethrina noticed her friends unconscious state, but not before yelling, "Sai!"

"What is it with you demons and these girls?!" Yususke shouted, obviously frustrated.

"There is nothing going on between Kurama and myself. However, you two make a wonderful couple!" she exclaimed, pointing to Hiei and Sai.

The apparition growled, annoyance plastered upon his face, while Sai merely murmured, "Look who's talking," burying her head deeper into Hiei's chest and ending his growl.

"See what I mean," Kethrina prompted. "He comforts her and she keeps his temper in control."

Ignoring the comment, the fire demon simply stated, "She is injured. You should probably help her, seeing as how you're the only person she trusts."

"Sai must trust you, too, because she only sleeps with someone she trusts, likes, and knows. And I mean that strictly in a nonsexual way. So far."

Kethrina moved closer to the short couple, thinking. "Hmmm..." she mused aloud. "What was the name of that one thing?" She looked down at her friend, who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile gracing her face, one fang peeking from under her upper lip to hang casually over her bottom lip. "Oh! She's still in vampire state! Hiei, let her bite you!"

"I'm not that crazy, woman," he said, the growl returning. "I know what she is. She has already drank from a werewolf, I think that should be enough."

"No wonder she's so goddam tired," Kethrina grumbled.

"Why can't Kurama or I do it?" asked Kuwabara. "Or Yususke?"

"Because she can only have demon blood. And..." she cut off Yususke before he could say anything. "And I don't really think Kurama should take off his shirt. He's already as red as a tomato. If he blushes anymore, he'll be the same color as his hair; he'll be a walking pink man with green eyes. To me, that's not very attractive."


	5. Ch 5 Lucifer And Lexi

HYBRID'S, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES

Chapter five: Lucifer and Lexi

Sai cracked her eyes open a smidgen, unnoticed by all except Hiei, then smirked. "I knew you'd confess sooner or later," she told her redheaded friend. "I just never knew it would be so early."

"Ryuu! You're awake!" Kethrina exclaimed. "Wait a minute...how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to hear you admit to liking Kurama," Sai told her, trying to stand. She tried to steady herself, but had to hold onto Hiei to keep her balance.

"But she never..." began Yusuke, who was cut off by Sai.

"Sure she did," she said enthusiastically. "She said, 'To me, that's not very attractive.' In other words, she already finds Kurama..." She let her words trail off as she saw the looks Kethrina were giving her; she automatically hid behind Hiei. "Umm...can we go home now?"

Yusuke already had the purple communicator out. "Hey, Botan? Yeah, do you think you can open a portal to the mercenaries' house? Because they're about to kill each other..."

He closed the lid, just as portal appeared before the small group of six, who eagerly stepped forward into it. Emerging on the other side, they were standing in front of a large gargoyle adorned mansion.

"Mommy! Auntie!" Two small children called as they ran from the large opened door; a blond-haired, blue-eyed, little boy jumped into Kethrina's arms, and a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed little girl clutched Sai's leg.

"Lucifer! Lexi!" scolded a sixteen-year-old girl in Goth clothes. "What did I tell you about running out here like that? There could've been danger!"

"Don't worry, Ichi," laughed Sai as she eagerly lifted Lexi and set the little girl on her hip, hugger each other. "Our work didn't follow us home this time."

"Not the bad part, anyway," added Kethrina as she nosed Lucifer.

They turned to introduce everyone when the girls saw the shocked expression on their new friends' faces.

"Mommy," whispered the little girl, "I think their eyes are going to fall out."

"Maybe you should tell them that," Sai encouraged. Unrepentantly, Lexi climbed down from her previous position and walked over to the uninflected Hiei, pulling on a few of his fingers to get his attention. He stared down at her, obviously surprised at the child's actions.

He knelt down to look at her eye to eye, not truly knowing what to do with this certain matter, just following his instincts, surprised that he had them for this sort of thing. She looped her arms around his neck as he held her and stood, whispering into his ear about his companions.

Hiei cracked a small smile, but it was gone quickly before anyone could notice; Lexi and Kurama, however, did see. She briefly kissed him on the cheek before jumping down and running back to her surprised mother, who was in the same state as everyone else: the mercenaries for her outward show of affection to a complete stranger; the Spirit Detectives for the calm and peaceful state Hiei had been in and the fact that his emotional barrier had been broken by a young child.

Lexi suddenly halted in front of Kurama, looking up at him with curious red eyes as she tilted her head to the side. "Can I pet your ears Mister Silver?" she asked.

"Ah-ha!" Kethrina exclaimed loudly before anyone had a chance to register Lexi's interrogative. "I think I know why your daughter doesn't like the school we send her and Lucifer to."

"What's wrong with the school?" Sai unbelievably contradicted. "Other than the fact that it's human and..._Ooooh_, I see. Does she take after her father in that category, too?"

"Yeah. She take's after him a lot more than you. Are you sure she's yours?"

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you check my memories again...and..." Sai suddenly collapsed, grasping her stomach in agony and clenching her teeth when the pain came to an abrupt halt. She stared dangerously up at a guilty looking Kethrina, violet blazing into blue.

Before Sai could threaten her best friend, she was clomped by Lexi, silent sobs shaking her small shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her mothers waist, the blue and black tear gems falling to the ground unendingly.

Sai kissed Lexi's head while rubbing small circles into her back, trying to comfort the small little girl in her lap and whispering it would be all right.

"You scared her," she accused, glancing at Kethrina. Sai was about to say something more when Lexi gasped.

"Mommy! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry, Lex. It's not that bad."

"Yeah," began a teenage boy emerging from the house, standing beside a forgotten Ichi. "You said that last time. Remember what happened?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.


	6. Ch 6 The Bubble Bath Incident

**HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

CHAPTER SIX: The Bubble-Bath Incident

Kyle sat in front of Sai, whose side still bleeding from the earlier battle, holding her down while Ket fixed her up. He flipped his blond Mohawk out of his face, trying not to laugh at Sai's predicament.

"Please don't tell me you don't remember what happened last time?" he asked, barely holding back his chuckles.

Sai didn't answer; instead, she growled low and deep, narrowing her eyes at all of them in the room.

"Last time you could have died, and almost did," Ket said lowly, prodding her 'patient' in the side.

"Ow! Dammit! I'm still alive aren't I? You didn't have to poke me!"

"It's your own fault," Ket told her slowly, putting most of her concentration into the bandage. "You were...well, you were only ran through three times, but you being you said you had tripped. Tripped on what?! The wire to a nuclear bomb?! Maybe now you'll learn your lesson, though highly unlikely what with you being _Adokenai_ and all."

"Dammit! I told you not to use my real name!"

"Wait a minute!" Yususke suddenly yelled. "Your name is _Innocent_?"

"You got a problem with that?" Sai asked with malice in her voice, making Yususke start to sweat. "That's what I thought."

"Mr. Silver!" Lexi called up from the floor beside Kurama's feet. "Do I still get to play with your ears?"

He chuckled, looking down at the little girl being grabbed by Lucifer, but his attention quickly returned to the two arguing girls.

"Why does she keep calling you Mr. Silver?" Sai asked him.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now, Ryu! You're injured and I command that you get bed rest, now...go to your room!" Ket exclaimed pointing upstairs.

"Oh, go..." Sai cut herself off when she heard Lexi and Lucifer coming down the hall. "...Yourself..."

"There is absolutely no reason for you to take that tone with me, but do not hurt yourself anymore than you already are or else I will tie you down and duct tape you to your bed. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get a bigger head, it's already filled this room," Sai retorted, standing up and stretching. "If it gets any bigger it'll explode. Or possibly suffocate everyone in here."

She slipped out, heading upstairs after walking silently past the four spirit detectives and the overly cheerful reaper. Sai headed towards her bathroom, ignoring the familiar feeling of being watched; it was more than probable that it was Kethrina making sure she did as told.

She slipped out of her black outfit, letting it carelessly fall to the floor at her feet, stepping into the warm bath water that had filled the tub moments ago. She submerged herself, forgetting about the world around her, then resurfaced to peel away the newly applied bandages to let the once clear water turn pink, then red with her own blood.

Sai let her head fall back, her thoughts consuming her as she closed her eyes.

Ket couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Sai was wearing, which consisted only of an oversized t-shirt coming down to brush against her mid-thigh.

"I never thought I see the day when you wore your civilian clothes in front of complete strangers. Well, not completely STRANGERS, but people you don't know very well. You know, I think I'm going to stop while I'm already in the hole so I don't dig myself deeper," Ket stated as she saw Sai's glare. "I'll just go take a bath."

Sai moved to take Ket's place in the kitchen, opening the fridge door to take out a bottle of cranberry juice from the top shelf, and a glass from the cupboard. She walked past Yususke and Kyle playing cards at the table, only to end up facing the chest of Kurama.

"Where might I find the bathroom?" he inquired.

A plan suddenly came into her mind, the keyword: blackmail. Ket was taking a bath, and her little lover boy had to use the bathroom...Plotting chaos was her specialty.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," she told him, trying to keep a straight face while she did so.

When he was out of hearing range, she let out a low, evil chuckle, catching Hiei's attention in one of the dark corners watching as Kuwabara shivered while watching Yususke and Kyle shout obsenities at each other.

Sai collapsed in the chair next to Yususke, leaning back while grinning maliciously. The questioning glances made want to laugh even more.

"Your sister," she told Yususke, "Is about to get the shock of her life in a few minutes."

Ket sat back against the back wall of the tub, soaking in the warm, fluffy bubbles surrounding her. She could tell Sai was plotting something, but she was blocking it. Ket never would understand why she had taught Sai to sheild her thoughts, because now she was definitely regretting it. She only hoped it wasn't that bad.

She closed her eyes in hope of relaxing, but quickly tensed when she heard the door click. She immediately sat up, only to look straight into Kurama's wide green eyes.

Her face turned bright red, suddenly embarrased as she sunk farther into the bubbles. Kurama was just standing there, shocked as she was.

"SAI!" Ket yelled. "YOU GODDAM LITTLE BLOOD SUCKING FOX! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A smile suddenly came upon his face, a rather perverted look coming into his eyes. Ket wasn't sure how much she liked that look, but she WAS sure she could become accustomed to it. All they could hear down stairs was laughter, including from Hiei. Well, at least she accomplished something.

(AUTHOUR'S NOTE) Thank you! My first review! As well as only...--; OH WELL! I guess it could be worse...having no reviews at all. PLEASE REVIEW!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

You should already KNOW the disclaimer...and if you don't...shame on you!


	7. Ch 7 The Nightmare

**(Author's Note)** Wow, I think this is as late as I've stayed up doing one of these fics, though it's not very late...only 10:21 at night. Last night though, I was caught up in one of Rozefire's stories, 28 days later, and I ended up staying up a little later than I should have. Of course, I told my mom that I was getting off the computer at midnight, but ended up instead, getting off near one o'clock. Oh, well, it was worth it. Sorry you had to wait so long, I've been a little side tracked with school and stories and stuff. But I'm back! Please Review, and I am sure that there is nothing in this fic that I own, unless it belongs to me.

HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES 

CHAPTER SEVEN:The Nightmare

Ket had to figure out some way to get back at Sai. She did have to admit, however, that she wasn't exactly _dis_pleased that Kurama had walked into her bathroom, while she was in the bath no less, but that did not stop the fact that Sai had played a dirty rotten trick on her.

Maybe she could do it tonight, when she helped give Sai some of her memories back. It had been horrible that day Ket had found Sai alone in a heap on the ground, her stomach round to near bursting. Ket had never seen anyone in such a bad condition as the vampire hybrid had been in. Pregnant, neglected, starving, and beaten.

Looking into the shorter girls memories, however, she had seen Sai's past, the father of the child, the original gang she had been dragged along with, as well as the amnesia she seemed to be suffering from.

It helped though, having a friend like Ket, especially when one had forgotten their whole past and sense of self. She knew it was hard for Sai to accept the fact that she was lost, and she often had to keep the little Kitsune mix from depression; she had a bad habit of hurting herself and withdrawing from the outside world more than usual, more than Hiei even.

But tonight, Ket was going to help Sai, forgetting all about the revenge for the night. Sort of. What would be the use? She would have rather Kurama walk in on her every night instead of just that one. Besides, everyone had laughed, and it had been so long since she had heard a true laugh like that come from Sai.

Heading upstairs to get ready for bed, she stopped short at the door at the end of the hall, Sai's door. Inside she heard voices, but she didn't want to intrude upon Sai's personal space tonight. Tonight, she was going to be too tired to strain her ears to listen to see if Sai was still having the same reaction to the treatment to cure her amnesia.

Ket let a tooth slip over her bottom lip as she grinned, fully aware that Hiei sat in the only tree near the house, the one over looking Sai's bedroom window. Perhaps that was whom she was talking to?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sai glared at her window, knowing that Hiei was sitting in one of the branches just outside, watching her and Lexi as they slept. Unfortunately, it didn't unnerve her as much as she would have liked it to.

As she crawled into bed with her daughter, she made sure to give the sassy little fire demon a good view as she shed the large nightshirt she had been wearing and buried herself under the covers, curling around Lexi like a protective mother would to a pup.

Sai knew that as soon as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, the haunting dreams would take over her mind. It was something that had happened often in the part of her past that she could remember, ever since she had known Ket. They haunted her day and night, but no matter what she did, she never truly understood what they meant.

Hiei watched through the window, proving her suspicions correct. He kept a close eye on them, making sure everything was okay before settling down himself.

Barely halfway through the night, however, he was awakened by a prodding finger within the confines of his mind. Looking down, he realized it was only Lexi, but she was crying and trying to tell him something he couldn't quite understand. He could understand that she was part koorime, seeing the small tear gems fall soundlessly to the floor.

He picked her up lightly, unsure of what to do, but when she snuggled close, he decided he wouldn't ask her why she hadn't waken her mother up instead. He wasn't supposed to be soothing small children right now, wonder about their mother's and if they'd be all right in the morning.

In fact, he would have put Lexi back with her mother if it wasn't for her death grip upon his cape and her light snoring signaling she was asleep, and Sai's convulsive acts upon the bed. No wonder the child had been scared.

He didn't know why this all seemed so familiar to him, why the solitary life didn't feel right to him. He vaguely wondered if it had anything to do with his past before he pushed his thoughts towards other things, like how the hell he was going to sleep with some little kid clinging to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the morning, Sai awoke, half expecting Lexi to be somewhere in the room or sprawled out on the bed like she usually was, but her daughter was nowhere to be seen. She began to feel panic rise within her chest, noting the cold tear gems covering half the bed and most of the floor in a trail to the window. She saw them, a perfect photo op and grabbed the camera as she made her way over to them.

Hiei, the cold exterior gone, looked like a true father with his head laying upon Lexi's head, which was tucked under his chin. Her hand fisted in Hiei's clothing, and his arms were holding her close, almost afraid to let go. Together they lay there in the tree, looking as natural as father and daughter. If she hadn't known any better Sai would have sworn they were related.

She brought the camera into focus, pushing the button only to realize that Hiei's eyes were open—and glaring straight at her, though he seemed to falter a bit realizing her state of dress, or lack thereof. The flash cleared, Sai grinning and Hiei blinking, confused about his current situation. Suddenly, as if he wasn't normally a morning person, it dawned upon him that she had just taken a picture of him, with his guard down no less!

Hiei growled, ready to pounce, as he felt Lexi stir. Slowly, she let herself down from his lap, heading over to the bed. He tensed, she tensed. They were both glaring. Both about to make their first move, Lexi interrupted with a small gesture of clearing her throat.

"While you two are acting out your next foreplay method, I'm gonna go get breakfast okay? See ya' later!" She ran out the door, but returned momentarily to say something else, forgetting it however, so she continued to the dining room.

Sai's jaw had dropped, and it hadn't come up yet. Looking back at Lexi's retreating position, she shook her head, then said, mostly to herself, "I'm really going to have to have a talk with those kids."

Forgetting about the camera momentarily, Hiei and Sai began to head downstairs, but suddenly stopped when Hiei turned and told her, "You should really think about changing."

"What?" Sai asked innocently. "You no like what I wear?"

Looking down, she suddenly blushed and hurried back to her room to retrieve the clothes she had been wearing last night. She missed the strange quirk in Hiei's eyebrow and the smirk that slowly spread it's way across his face. He was really getting to like it here.


	8. Ch 8 Lakeside Morning

HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES 

CHAPTER EIGHT: Lakeside Morning

Sai walked out of her room, heading down the stairs to greet everyone in the kitchen. As she exited, she had made sure to grab her camera, handing it to Ket, who sat at the kitchen table, drowning herself in coffee.

"What's this?" she asked, sounding half asleep.

"It's a camera," Sai told her as she grabbed her cranberry juice from the fridge, pouring herself a glassful.

"Well, I know that!" Ket spluttered, glaring at Sai as she downed the juice. "I mean what's on it?"

"Pictures." She glanced over to Hiei, wondering if he knew that she had just given the roll of film in which his picture was taken with was now lying in Ket's hands.

"What _kind_ of pictures?"

Sai mulled it over for a few moments, deciding what her best answer should be. "Hmmm...Blackmail pictures. I have some for just about everyone in this house right now."

At this, Hiei gave her an ice-cold glare, to which she returned with a cheery smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Ket, however.

"Did something happen between you two last night? Something we should know about?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Did something happen between you and Kurama last night? After the lights went out?" Sai retorted.

"And you wonder why we're all warped," Kyle and Ikki murmured at the same time under their breath.

"Actually, we already knew that one," Lexi replied, standing next to Hiei, her arms wrapped around his leg.

"I think she likes you!" Yususke burst out, pointing at him while throwing his head back in laughter.

"Shut up, stupid!" she exclaimed, gaining a look of disbelief and shock from her family. "He's my daddy! I saw him playing with Mommy this morning while she was still in her undies!"

Sai's eyes widened and her face flushed red. The whole kitchen was bursting with laughter.

Finally, breakfast was finished, and everyone was full of energy. Ket held up the camera. "Anyone wanna go with me to get these developed?"

Everyone raised their hands, except for Sai, who was working on the dishes, and Hiei, who had stormed out of the house the moment the laughter had died down and the jokes began, hiding himself in the tree.

"Let's go!" Ket exclaimed, grabbing the keys before turning around to look at the extensive group following her. Scratching her head, she added, "It's going to be a tight fit..."

Sai watched as they left, her hands scrubbing the dinner plate in the hot, soapy water. Soon after she finished, she began to make her way outside, over to the lake that was about a hundred meters away from the front door.

Sitting upon the edge, she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, vaguely wondering what her dream had been about this time. It was strange, almost as if they were trying to tell her something. If only she knew what it was!

She laughed at her antics, shaking her head lightly as she gazed out over the horizon, the gray lake shining with the rising sun, mist still settling atop the surface. It was magical, majestic. She sighed, laying down against the rough bark of the nearby tree, relaxing in the shade and closing her eyes.

"Why am I dreaming these things?" she pitifully wondered aloud, unnoticing of the short fire apparition sitting on a limb above her. "Rape, murder, torture...love? I just don't understand! Why do I feel so lost...?" she whispered into the frosty air.

"Maybe it's because you have amnesia," a voice said from above her. Shocked, she jumped and looked up, only to see Hiei looking into the distance, just as she had been doing.

"Are you following me or something?" she asked angrily, hand on her hip, eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"No," he stated simply. "You followed me."

"Why are you so cold?" Sai asked suddenly, out of the blue, frown still marring her face.

"Because of what happened a long time ago. Something in my past that I have told no one about."

"Well, what happened?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. He looked at her, seemingly annoyed for her asking, that said, "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

Sai grinned, her eyes pleading with him. Finally, totally against his will, he gave in, settling beside her to begin his story.


	9. Ch 9 Hiei's History

**HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

CHAPTER NINE: Hiei's History

Hiei sat down beside Sai, who seemed to be eagerly waiting like a child for a bedtime story. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, wondering if he truly was mad. Looking back at the sadness, covered by her enthusiasm, in Sai's violet eyes, he knew it was better to have an unwanted past than an unknown one. Suddenly, he felt awkward sitting this close to her, but he ignored his strange feelings, and moved on.

"I was thrown out of the Floating Island of the Koorime, being called a Forbidden Child. I was born a Fire Demon, but my mother was an Ice Maiden, so she was unable to keep me. I was left to die."

Sai studied his face, wondering if he cared at all about what had happened, but she saw no emotions flicker or stand.

"After a few years of surviving on my own," Hiei began again, "I was found by a group of thieves in the Makai; I became one of them. I built myself a reputation by killing and stealing, letting any and all know of my merciless ways.

"In this band, when you reach a certain age, you are supposed to prove your worth." His voice strained, for a mere moment, and Sai just barely heard it; she cocked her head once more in curiosity. "They knew I had more than proven my worth countless times before, but it was protocol. I went on a long, hard journey, and came back with a few scrapes, nothing serious though.

"When I returned, it seemed to me, that they had gone on a raid of their own; they had girls and women for everyone, some to serve as slaves, others to die, I'm not sure what happened to many of them...but I had one. 'She was a special kind of servant,' one of my 'friends' told me, 'one you'll be happy to receive'.

"I regret taking her now." Hiei's voice died away, and he looked back out at the other side of the lake.

"Why?" Sai asked quietly, slowly.

Hiei didn't turn to face her, and for a few moments she thought he wouldn't answer.

"Because I fell in love with her," he finally said.

Sensing his distress, she spoke up. "Don't regret decisions in your past. Just be lucky you remember making them, or that you made them at all. Not everyone has that privilege."

"Then how do you know you have a brother?"

Sai smiled sadly, shaking her head. "It's the only thing that I do remember. Besides, Ket told me after reading my mind. I barely even remember Lexi's birth."

Hiei glanced at her, disbelieving. "I have a twin sister."

She looked at him, almost as shocked as she was; neither of them was expecting that. "Is she a Forbidden Fire Demon, too?"

"No, she's an Ice Maiden, just like our mother. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the best of suitors..." Seeing Sai's questioning look, he answered simply. "Kuwabara."

"He's not all that bad, is he?"

Hiei scowled. "Hn. He's a baka, more so than Yususke."

"You want to kill him, don't you?" Sai laughed. "Just imagine when you have kids, especially girls! You'll probably be beating the guys off with sticks...or in your case, slicing them up with your katana. Either way works, really."

"I doubt I'll ever have children," he told her.

They both went silent, suddenly serious again.

"What ever happened to that girl that you fell in love with?" Sai asked.

"She died," he stated simply.

"How?"

"My 'friends' killed her when...when they found out she was..." He stopped, unsure if he should continue. So many emotions were running through his mind, his heart racing at the mere thought of her. He let out a shuddering breath. "They killed her after they found out she was going to have a baby – my baby. But it might not have been purely that. I didn't treat her like the others treated their women. I treated her with tenderness, gave anything she wanted..."

"You were wrapped around her little finger, huh?" Sai asked, emphasizing by holding her finger up.

He nodded slightly, almost embarrassed. "They thought she was a liability to me; a weakness. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. But, the next time I went out on a raid, they took her away...and killed her."

She bit her lip, pain filling her head and her heart clenching. She wanted to cry, for him as well as herself. It was sad, and she strangely wondered if it was better to have amnesia or not.

The pain in her head began to pulse and throb, and to try and shut it out, she closed her eyes tightly, fisted her hands to dig her nails into her palms. She was panting, and she felt ready to collapse as her strength drained away from her, falling back against the tree.

Hiei looked over at Sai, only to have her fall over onto his lap. He mentally growled in annoyance before his hand touched her forehead; she was feverish, her face more pale than usual as she groaned out in pain.

'Great,' he thought. 'Now what am I going to do?'


	10. Ch 10 Supermarket Adventure

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE)DISCLAIMER: **_I realize now that part of Hiei's history in the last chapter was based on a website that, I am sorry to say, I have long since forgotten. I would give it to you, but I'm not sure what it is. I am very sorry it has taken so long to update, but since it's Christmas break, I will hopefully have some time on my hands to write. Thank you for the reviews. _

Witchcraftwinter, kasumi the vampire queen on 

Birdy06 on 

Kit Davidson on 

**HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

CHAPTER TEN: Supermarket Adventure

Ket flipped through the pictures carefully, looking at every single one. There were a lot of landscape pictures, several of Lexi and Lucifer, some of Ikki and Kyle, one of Ket herself, another of Sai, and one of Hiei…curled up in a tree with Lexi holding on to him.

'Hmmm…' she thought to herself. 'This _must_ be a blackmail picture…'

"Excuse me," Ket asked the lady behind the counter, and handing her Hiei's picture. "But we're going to need a few doubles for this one."

"Alright," she said. "It'll be about half an hour."

Ket turned back to the others…well, what was left of the others. Kuwabara and Yususke were taken away by Ikki and Kyle to go to the electronics - where all the video games were. That only left herself, Lexi, Lucifer, and Kurama. Putting her hands on her hips, she asked them, "Now what are we going to do?"

"We still have to go shopping," Lexi reminded her, tapping her foot irritably. "I have the list, too. So you can't complain that you don't know what we need."

Grabbing Lucifer's hand, who in turn grabbed Kurama's, she led the way to the grocery aisles, knowing and hoping that Ket would follow.

"I knew we should have left you two at home," Ket grumbled under her breath as she went after the two "rugrats."

"But then we'd be in the way of Auntie Sai and --" Lexi grinned at Lucifer, and motioned to silence him. "They don't need to know that," she warned, grabbing a few cans off the nearby shelf to throw them into the cart.

"They're up to something," Ket told Kurama as they walked behind, watching the children closely. "Especially with who _her_ father is. I'm surprised she's as innocent as she is. And he's properly named. He behave's like he's the son of Satan himself. Probably is."

Kurama chuckled at her, then turned to ask, "While we're on the topic: Who is Lexi's father?"

Ket suddenly stood still, worried and wondering if she should tell Kurama or not. It wasn't really a matter of trust, but a matter of life and death. If Sai found out that she had told others before she'd told her first, Ket's head would be on a silver platter.

"I can't really tell you," she finally said. "I would, but I don't really wanna die yet."

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"Who?"

Kurama chuckled again. "Either of them. Mother and daughter. Neither of them know about Lexi's father, do they?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

He thought a moment, still following after Lexi and Lucifer, who were now heading to the frozen section. "I think I know who it is. After all, it doesn't take a scientist to figure it out, now does it?" He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"You really do know, don't you?" she asked, and his grin widened, mischeviously.

"Do you need any help?"

"Why not? Sure, you can help. But are you sure you wanna?"

He nodded, and they shook hands. Lexi looked at Lucifer, winking.

"It's working like a charm, and now they're on our side, too."

The next forty-five minutes passed quickly, and by the time they were done with shopping, they could _hear_ the crowd gathered at the back of the store. Right next to the electronics. Ket stopped quickly to pick up the rest of the pictures, or more importantly, the blackmail pictures of Hiei. She grinned wickedly as soon as they touched her hand. Lexi and Lucifer pushed the cart back to get Ikki and Kyle, as well as Yususke and Kuwabara.

It was rather hard to get through all of the people gathered around them. Only when they forced their way through did they find out why. It seemed Yususke and Ikki had formed up some kind of duel. They were screaming and yelling at each other, even kicking and biting. While they both held controllers to a game: Ren and Stimpy. Ket nearly laughed out loud when she saw this, but she held it in. However, Lexi and Lucifer didn't.

"Hey, losers!" They yelled. "It's time to go!"

As they turned back to Kurama and Ket, Kyle and Kuwabara came up to stand beside them.

"Dang, I thought she was rough with me," Kyle exclaimed, noticing Ikki kick Yususke in the shin, who yelled out in pain.

"No," Lucifer began sarcastically, "You two just end up rolling around on the floor and _somehow_ come out of it making out."

Finally, after much persuasion, they headed back home. It was a miracle, all-in-all, seeing as how they kept wanting to play game after game after game. When they arrived, they found it completely empty. Ket even made a quick run up to Sai's room, though knocking first, and entering cautiously.

"Ryuuuuuuuu," she called. "I have your pictures."

Suddenly a place came to her mind, as well as a little bit of pain. And she knew exactly where it was coming from. She ran back outside, sliding around the corner of the house, and over to a where a tree stood, not far from the lake. Looking into the long, twisting branches above her head, she noticed Sai...sitting in Hiei's lap. Only she was unconscious, and looked like she would win the grand prize for being the most pale and sick looking person in the nation.

As Hiei lept down to stand beside Ket, he kept Sai huddled against him and there was a firey glare in his eyes that had nothing to do with his power.


	11. Ch 11 Discerning Between Dream and Reali...

**WARNING:** _My first warning! Okay, well, this is basically for the 'graphic nature' in this chapter. It's not exactly lemon, but it IS more detailed than the other chapters. There is something close to rape, but not quite, and some 'touchy-feely' emotions. The characters, specifically Hiei, are OOC. Now, on to the story. _

_By the way, this chapter will probably be longer than most of my other ones._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Discerning Between Dream and Reality** _

* * *

The mother kitsune wrapped her onyx tail around her hybrid daughter, ashamed of the union, yet proud of its result. Her tale was told nightly, their own mother-daughter time by themselves as her son and husband went out to hunt and train.

She giggled at the antics of her child as she sat on all fours waiting anxiously for her mother's tale of love and tragedy. The voice in the air was sweet, and it entranced Adokenai as she listened intently, though she had heard it many times before.

"I was but a young girl when I came upon a young man, obviously injured in a vicious battle. I was a far way from home, not that my mother minded any. I was always going off on my own, no matter what the other family members said. 'She is her own person,' my mother had told them. 'Let her do her own thing.'

"As many times as I had traveled down that trail, never had I noticed any strangers and bandits. Imagine my surprise when I found him there, all bloody and beaten as he was. I couldn't be sure where his wounds were, so, gathering up my courage, I tried hefting him to the spring that only I knew of, as well as the wildlife, of course, barely managing to drag him.

"Carefully minding his many cuts and bruises, I cleaned him and his wounds. I laid him on a small pallet of leaves hidden within the hollow of a large tree, silently admiring his silver ears and hair and tails while ripping strips from my own clothing to dress his wounds.

"I had not noticed him watching me until my golden eyes met his grey. My breath was stolen away in that one glance, my heart momentarily ceasing to beat, my hand quickly drawing back only to be caught by his.

"His grip was firm, but not nearly tight enough to be uncomfortable. He released me slowly, cautiously as though waiting for me to strike at him.

"I forced the malice out of my voice as I spoke to him with angry eyes. 'If I wanted to kill you, you do know I would have never helped your healing process along, right?'

"He seemed confused for a moment before noticing the bandage in my hand, waiting to be wrapped around a ghastly gash in his left shoulder. I bent over him to work, unknowingly baring my chest for his pleasurable viewing, to work the makeshift dressing into covering the cut.

"As soon as I was finished, he had me pinned to the pallet, three of his tails wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body. I would have screamed, if not for one of his fingers stroking my lips as a lover's tongue would.

"He grinned mischievously at me, lowering his face to mine, just a breath away. 'So,' he spoke, 'my young healer is beautiful maiden vixen? Hmmm…' he purred, noticing the blush brightening my face. 'Not used to receiving compliments?'

" 'No,' I murmured, embarrassed at how close he was. 'It is not often that I spend my time at home.'

"He seemed to think for a moment as he let me slip from his tails, smiling mischievously once more. 'How about,' he began, and then paused. I waited patiently for his proposal.

" 'How about you heal me whenever I need healing, and I will continue to compliment you,' he said, his eyes roaming over me. 'And I will protect you,' he added sincerely.

"I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring defiantly. 'Fine,' I told him in a huff. 'But don't expect me to bend at your every beck and call!'

"I tried my hardest to hide my yawn, but he caught it just as I let my hand slip away. I was positive my eyes were already drooping, and he must have noticed, because the next thing I knew I was wrapped up with him in the small pallet of leaves, purring into his chest as I slept.

"I began to travel there more and more often, spending less and less time at home until I stopped going back at all. He treated me wonderfully, being always so kind and caring it often surprised me that he was a thief and a warrior. He kept to his word, always complimenting me and keeping me under protection, and I continued to heal him even when he didn't need it.

"Every night we slept on the same pallet, and sooner than later, I found myself falling in love with him, and he – "

"Stole your mother's heart!" laughed a joyous voice from behind them.

Mother and daughter twirled around to look at the two silver kitsune standing in the doorway, the older smiling at Adokenai's mother playfully. The younger, as though sensing what was happening picked up Adokenai and toted her off into another room.

She landed hardly on the floor, rubbing her bottom and pouting at her half-brother. "What did you do that for?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes as though she were going to cry.

He crouched down beside her, smiling maliciously as his fingers went to her sides, and she screamed and giggled all at once, trying to kick him away.

"Youko! Youko, stop!" she cried, her breathing hitched as he tickled her mercilessly. She writhed away from him in time to hear their father's yelp of surprise.

"Alexia! What did I tell you about pulling my tail?!"

Laughter could be heard from the other room, and Youko suddenly blushed as his father slowly drawled out, "Now you're going to pay the consequences…"

"Youko, what are Mom and Dad talking about?" Adokenai asked innocently, watching as his blush grew brighter.

He stood abruptly, startling her into jumping a bit. He took her by the hand and helped her stand, walking into the outside world.

"Come, little sister. Let us explore."

* * *

She remembered the whip. The sting it set against her as she was taught not to disobey her "betters". It was an awful thing, with it's braided cord and thick handle, snapping in the air every time she whimpered. It was the first thing to come back to her.

They were thieves, that she knew, she didn't, however, know what she was doing with them. One moment, she had been training, her two kodachi's strapped to her side as she raced for her target, and then she was waking up in a tent, foul smelling air lingering into her sense's as she heard the snap in the air and the cries from the other females in the room.

Suddenly, it hit her. They were a band of male thieves, and males were often known to have a need to 'relieve' themselves, so to speak. There was no wonder why the only ones cowering were females, some not even demon.

She scowled at the man in front of her, though he seemed not to notice as he chatted with his friend about something she could barely hear. She began to make out more as she inconspicuously crept closer to them.

"…Think he'll like 'em…his birthday after all…wonder which 'un he'll choose?"

"…Have ta wait'n see…never seen'im with a woman before…"

"Think he's ever been with one?"

"Have ta wait'n see what it'll sound like from his room!"

They laughed, a hideous sound that almost made Adokenai choke. She felt tears pricking at her eyes, but held them in; she'd never let these beasts see her in a weakened state.

There was no wonder why the girls were crying; they were going to be used to pleasure these strange men, after all. It was too horrible a thought, and she wasted no time in quickly pushing it away.

The glare was still set upon her face as the two men turned to make sure she was getting into no trouble, and she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing when they turned a frown onto each other.

"Think we should save this'n for him?"

"Depends on how fiery she is…you know he likes his challenges."

Adokenai was scared for a minute before she leapt at them, reaching for her weapons that were supposed to be at her waist within hands' reach. Only they weren't there. And neither were the clothes she had remembered putting on that morning. This was a raggedy, torn rag, a rather pitiful excuse for a dress; looking around, she noticed the other girls wore the exact same thing.

She punched one of the men in the face, only to have the other grab her arms to pin them behind her back. She was sure she could almost feel her shoulder blades pop as she struggled against the hold.

She was free for a moment, only to lose most of the hope she had as she felt the chains go around her neck, her waist, her wrists, her ankle's. She closed her eyes out of fear, almost certain she was done for, but when she felt two bodies press against her own, they quickly snapped open.

Fear consumed her whole being as she watched in horror as the same two men from before touched her in no place she had ever been touched before, in places she had never wanted touched, especially by grimy men such as themselves.

They began to grind into her, one behind her, the other in front. Suddenly, she lost all of her senses as she felt the chains pulling at her legs, pleading with her, forcing her to spread them. She almost complied, but halted as her teeth dug into the neck of the man before her, a loud yelp of pain soundless as he slowly died, blank eyes rolling back into his head.

Blood dripping from her chin, long fangs displayed in the glinting sorrow, she turned to the one behind her, only to have herself chained to a pole in the middle of a tent she didn't remember coming to. She snapped at the group of men surrounding her, laughing menacingly as they stepped back to avoid her.

She wasn't sure what happened next, but whatever it was, she was sure she hadn't been too happy when she woke from the darkness once more, finding herself still chained to the pole. The links seemed to tighten around her as she struggled to free herself, only managing to have the rough metal break her skin, stinging as the rust hit her new-found wounds.

Adonkenai leaned her head back against the pole, beating her head against it. _Think, think, think! I have to get out of here!_ She thought, unconsciously rocking back and forth.

She bit back a gasp as light suddenly consumed her vision. Squinting, she tried to look at the figure standing before her, only to be met with shockingly crimson eyes. Her shock must have shown through, considering the menacing smirk he was now giving her. He stood, clad in black, just as she had been the other day, and continued his small trek around her, examining his prey like the predator he was.

He stepped behind her, putting his hand to her head. She almost wanted to purr as she felt his comforting ministration, but let out a low, warning growl as he yanked her head back, eyes blazing fire, promising death. He merely chuckled.

"Such fervor is wasted on me," he told her, setting her head back gently, then, kneeling before her, placed his hands on either side of her face. She flinched, visibly, but managed to hold back the whimper of pain as his fingers softly brushed a bruise she hadn't been aware of. "You should save it for the one's who did this to you."

She looked up at him, shocked a friend of the thieves could be acting so…so tenderly with her. A blush suddenly alighted her face as his fingers found their way to her lips, trailing down her neck, across her bare collarbone, down the center of her chest, moving down to her naval where she tensed, a small whimpering moan escaping her parted lips; he smirked up at her again.

"Who would have thought," he began slowly, "that one with so much fire such as you would be this ticklish?"

He let his fingers drop, the heat he had spread before leaving, only to be replaced as he leaned forward, his ear catching her uneasy, wavering breaths, his nose at the crook of her neck, taking in her scent as she shivered, unsure if it was in delight or fear.

He slowly loosened the chains so as not to tear at her wounds, but her sharp intake of breath caught him off guard as he started. He could smell the salt of her unshed tears, and the blood of her cuts, as they seemed to saturate the air around them. He cursed the gang of thieves he had joined, wondering why he had done so in the first place.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, watching him work around the dried blood that had crusted around the links.

At her words, he stopped short, a confused and surprised expression written across his features as he stared hardly at her, almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I heard two guys talking about a birthday, a giving me as a present since I was such a 'fiery challenge'," she mocked, smiling at him as he resumed, only sparing her a brief glance of pity. "I only assumed it was you…"

Before either of them knew it, the chains had been removed, the abrasions they had caused dark in contrast to her pale skin. His fingertips burned into her skin as they danced over her, the tingling sensation bubbling over in the pit of her stomach.

Adokenai forgot her pain as she felt the ecstasy of his touch enter her mind, biting her lip as her eyes fluttered. He drew away quickly, as if scorned, only to have her fall sideways into his awaiting arms, exposing her neck to him, along with some of the bruises his 'friends' had caused her.

He let loose a feral growl, one that would have made an alpha wolf turn tail and flee, but he let it drop as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his side and purring; he sighed in defeat as he flopped down before the previously occupied pole, gathering the girl close to him.

* * *

Hiei had shared his history with her, when he had never done so with anyone, and she had done the same, though a little more trusting that he was. He knew the other men and women grew jealous of the longing looks she always seemed to give him, the way she laughed at him when no one else was aloud to, the way he held her at night as they slept.

Time had seemed to fly for both of them, though they had promised to never forget their nights of love, especially the first time.

Adonkenai had been surprised he had been so soft with her, so gentle and caring, so many emotions ran through one touch, it was enough to make her melt, and melt she did. He had loved her for what seemed like hours, over and over, again and again, night after night, it seemed.

They were both surprised, however, when one morning she had been sick to her stomach, then only a few hours later, had been trying to eat anything in sight. Hiei had worried endlessly over her, however, knew everything was all right when she tried to steal his dinner one night.

They tried desperately to keep it hidden from the others, after all, the last time one of the women had become pregnant, she had been killed immediately. Not wanting that, they had stayed silent, though Adokenai's continuously growing stomach was not so easily concealed.

Hiei had thought nothing of it when he was asked to go on a "mission" with a few others. They had said nothing yet, so he had assumed they were not worried about Adokenai's condition.

He had been gone for only a few hours when a few of the women came up to her, requesting her assistance in gathering some things from the forest. Not wanting to feel completely useless, she agreed.

While walking through the underbrush and moving through the brambles looking for any kind of small game or nuts and berries, she could have sworn she had heard something rustling nearby. Ignoring it and pushing the disturbance far from her mind, she continued on with her task.

Barely moments later, a sharp pain laced through her skull, a warm liquid running down her forehead to end at the corner of her mouth. She tasted the coppery substance, the salt stinging a small cut on her lip Hiei had left as a reminder the night before. Adokenai suddenly realized that what she was tasting was her own blood as dizziness clouded her vision.

She didn't feel her knees hit the ground, or hear the hissing voice whispering something dreadful in her ear, and she didn't see the thick, green foliage as she fell head first into the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

She awoke briefly sometime later to a dull pain shooting through out her entire body. Groaning, and noticing how dry her throat seemed to be, she opened her eyes to look into the face of a red haired girl sitting beside her, two bundles held in her arms, tears streaming from her sapphire eyes.

There was such a saddening air about her, something Adokenai became suddenly worried about.

"I'm…sorry," she heard a sniffle, hearing the choking sob interrupt the girl's words. She held one of her arms out, the bundle beginning to wriggle; the other was completely still.

Adokenai looked at her, confused to say the least. "What…what do you mean?" she croaked out, trying her hardest not to cough, tears already pricking at her eyes.

"I could only save one," she cried, leaning over to show Adokenai the small child, still newborn, opening wide curious red eyes, a small tuft of crimson hair sticking up on her head.

She cooed and Adokenai couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. It quickly slid away as she saw the other child. His small eyes were still open, violet peeking through, and a head full of raven hair, his skin lightly blue, his lips a pale shade of purple.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed off from the rest of the world, even her newborn daughter as she silently wept for something she was unsure of. It wasn't long that she drifted into a fretful rest, her last words hanging in the air like a haunting memory…

"Alexia…"

**A/N:** Okay, I'm ending it here. I think my first version of this chapter was better, but SOMEBODY'S computer had to delete it without letting me save it. Talk about being mad… Anyway, this chapter should be rather obvious. It's the past happenings preset before the story, sort of. Please, tell me what you think because I would really like to know. Thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.

Thank you for all of your reviews, and I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier. I had it done a few days ago, but over the weekend, my friend has control of the Internet, and the other computer is unplugged, so I couldn't post it, but it is here now, so I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Ch 12 Snow White Lives

**HYBRIDS, FOXES, AND SPIRIT DETECTIVES**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Snow White Lives**

Kethrina wished she had been there for Sai, in some way or other to help her. She played with her fingers nervously, waiting for some kind of warning – any kind, really – from inside the room that it would be okay to enter, all the while receiving threatening and heated glares from Hiei; it wasn't particularly something she liked.

"Do you mind!" she exclaimed, turning to the fire demon with her own intense stare.

He didn't move from his spot on the windowsill opposite Sai's bedroom door, still giving Ket his murderous looks. Everyone else in the hall could easily feel the tense emotions in the air, surrounding them all.

"You should have told her."

Hiei's voice was low and dangerous, full of killing intent. Again, it wasn't something she particularly liked.

Lexi looked up. She could feel her mother's pain; see the way she cried and screamed inside despite the wall that separated them.

No one was allowed into the room while Sai was recovering, but Lexi knew she couldn't do it alone; the dreams, the nightmares, the reality was all just too much to handle by herself, her empathy going on overdrive as she tried to discern everything from everything else.

And the two arguing didn't help matters in any way.

"If you two want to bicker, try going to another planet," Lexi deadpanned. When she held everyone's attention in the silence, she continued, "My mom needs help, and you're not helping anything for her confusion." She stopped, biting her lip as tears began to well. "She's screaming, you know," she said, looking at all of them, eyes watered. She touched her chest. "Inside."

Lexi walked over to Hiei, still perched on his sill. "You have to help her," she whispered, peering up at him with such helpless eyes none could deny her. "Teach her what's real, tell her what isn't. She needs you now, again. This time you can be there for her." She gave him a sad smile, as if knowing something he didn't; something nobody knew.

Before he went, Hiei paused to look over at Kurama. Lexi caught it and told him silently, "Don't worry, I'll tell him about it."

As soon as he was gone, Lexi turned to everyone else: two spirit detectives, her uncle, her three best friends, her aunt. They were all staring at her with wide-eyed expressions, Ket looking on curiously, waiting for an explanation.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't come anytime soon.

"We must leave here for the time being, while she recovers. Explanations will come in due time."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hiei watched her closely as she twisted and turned in her sweat soaked sheets, her teeth clenched as she curled in and out of a ball as though she was feeling the pain of a thousand worlds; a thousands years seemed the same.

Time passed quickly, with stars already speckling the sky. He had stared at her for hours, but it felt only minutes.

He moved in closer, standing next to the bed. He almost jumped back to the window when she shot up, clenching her stomach as she let out a hoarse scream that sounded more like a cry.

Sai's eyes were still closed, but she could feel him, and he only became more real when he touched her hand, bringing it to his chest. His eyes didn't leave her face, and she almost wanted to believe it was another dream, but the emotions he was sending her told her she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"H – Hiei?" she whispered through a haze.

He sat down next to her on the bed, allowing her to take her hand back, but she brought his with it.

She studied it closely, tracing the lines of his palm with her fingers, before pushing it to her face to rub a cheek along it. She bit at the pad of his thumb, then nipped his wrist, just hard enough to get the blood welling, tasting it with her toungue.

Sai moved closer, poking at his hair. She continued exploring him like she was a child again, like she had so many years ago.

As she moved her hands from his collarbone up to his neck to trace his jaw, she looked at his eyes, still staring at her, and poked his nose before tracing his lips with a single finger.

She leaned in, smiling slightly in wonderment as Hiei's eyes widened slightly, then closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth against his. The kiss deepened momentarily before she pulled away, eyes closed and slightly out of breath.

"Hiei," she finalized, confirming her previous question.

He didn't wait for her to catch her breath, or for her to open her eyes. He leaned closer, as if needing his own confirmation. "My Innocent Dragonstar…"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**A/N:** Yay! Finally, after how many days of not updating, I have finally updated. Who would've thought it was possible? I know it's totally OOC and all of that, and even Lexi is way too serious, but it just writes itself.

Several people actually requested that I continue this one. So I finally did. And I would be happy for any ideas you have.

If anyone at all wishes to know what I've been up to…well, I kinda stared a chronicle of Naruto fanfics – Hammered Chronicles. And then I just jumped off the whole web for a while – school started, and I now share a phone line with the computer, so it sucks.

But at least I updated. Yay.

To tell the truth, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Lately, my brain has been dead. And I've been having parental problems – so I don't like to go out of my room when my Mom and Step-Dad are home.

As for the title of this chapter… I don't really know what to say. It just kinda popped up. (It even had the "pop" sound…)

Uh…well, review if you want, but I totally understand if you don't.

Peace!


End file.
